


The Whole Set

by Jay707



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Jaskier | Dandelion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jaskier is the best friend ever, Jaskier x Reader if you squint, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay707/pseuds/Jay707
Summary: Geralt knew it would cause problems. "We have the whole set," Jaskier joked. But, what Geralt worried about came to fruition.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Slipping" is when an omega starts to go into heat.

Geralt knew you travelling with them would cause problems. An omega travelling with an alpha Witcher was a recipe for disaster. If you were attacked by a beast, you'd be defenseless. At least Jaskier could do something, being a beta, but an omega? You'd just freeze. What about when you went into heat? You'd have alphas all over you, trying to take advantage of you, trying to be rough with you. You would only cause trouble for him.

"We have the whole set!" Jaskier joked, and you laughed.

Geralt let out an unimpressed "hmm."

He agreed that you could travel with him and Jaskier because you were being abused by your parents and needed an out. He felt sorry for you, which you didn't like, but you sucked it up.

There were no taverns nearby, and even if there were, none of you had the money, so you slept in the woods. You woke up in the middle of the night, though, with a feeling of needing to be surrounded with warmth. 

You shook Geralt awake and he glared at you angrily. "Can I have your clothes?" you asked.

"Why?" he nearly growled.

You let out a pathetic whimper, not wanting to tell him that you wanted to lay in soft things that smelled like him. "Just, please?" Tears started to form in your eyes.

"You can have my jacket." He took off his jacket and you took it before laying down with it and smelling it. 

He knew what was happening--you were nesting, or trying to, and preparing for your heat. Great.

Come morning, you were cuddled up with Geralt's jacket and some of Jaskier's clothes.

"What the hell?" Jaskier asked, topless.

"I-I'm sorry," you said, weakly.

Geralt pulled him aside. "She's nesting. We need to get her to a bed."

"Ohhhhhhhh." He looked back down at you. "You can keep my shirt until we get to a tavern."

You smiled widely and nuzzled into the pieces of clothing you collected. "Thank you." You began to purr.

"We need to go," Geralt said and stepped towards you.

"No!" you yelled.

" _What_?"

You shrank into yourself and looked up at him with tears threatening to form. "Mine." You pulled the items of clothing closer to your body.

He knelt beside you. "May I come in?" he asked, softly. You looked at him for a second and nodded slightly. He laid behind you and wrapped you in his arms. "We need to get to a tavern. They'll have a bed with blankets and pillows and you can build an even better nest."

You stayed silent for a second. "That sounds nice..."

"Good, can we leave now?"

"Yes."

He helped you up and sat you in front of him on Roach so you felt safe and surrounded. Jaskier was...baffled. How could Geralt be so sweet? He was never that way towards him.

When you got to the tavern, you were suddenly swarmed by alphas.

"Hey, little omega. Why don't you come with me?" one of them asked.

"Okay," you agreed, not thinking properly.

Neither of your travelling companions were paying attention because they were counting the coin they had together to pay for your one room. 

"Why do you have no shirt?" the owner asked Jaskier.

"Just take my money."

The alpha pulled you to a corner of the tavern with other alphas and they started to run their hands all over you and grind against you.

You let out a fearful whine. "Stop it," you said. Your pheromones changed from sweet to scared in a matter of seconds, and it caught Geralt's attention.

He rushed over to where you were and pulled you from the other alphas. He stared them down and began to growl. " _Hands. Off._ " He took you up to the room the two men paid for where Jaskier waited. "Are you okay?"

You sniffled and nodded slowly. "Yeah. They're just m-mean." A tear slid down your cheek.

"Why don't you go build your nest, okay?" His voice was as soft as before.

"Okay..." You took the tops with you and built your nest that you laid and fell asleep in.

"What happened?" Jaskier asked Geralt, concern laced in his voice.

"A few alphas tried to take advantage of her."

Jaskier let out a heavy sigh and looked over at you. "I should've been looking out for her."

"It's done, now. She's safe and sleeping, that's all that matters."

"Hey, why are you being so...gentle with her? It's very odd for you."

Geralt let out a "hmm." "I'm not sure. I think it's just being around her while she's like this." He lowered his voice. "Stupid omega."

Jaksier slapped him on the arm. "Shut it! She's our friend, omega or not, and you need to stop being such a dick!"

"I don't like being like this," he said.

Jaskier stopped for a second and shook his head. "No, of course you don't."

* * *

A week had passed and you were all on the road again. Geralt was out in the woods, hunting for food, while you and Jaskier stayed by the camp. As you two were talking, a pain shot through you, causing you to hunch over.

"Are you okay?" Jaskier asked, worried for his friend.

You looked up at him with pink cheeks and slightly dilated pupils. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," you lied.

"You're going into heat," he thought aloud. Being a beta, he knew nothing about heats or ruts, so he just pulled you into his chest, hoping it would calm you down or something.

You grabbed onto his shirt and slightly rolled your hips against his leg. "I-I don't want you to s-see me like this."

"Until Geralt gets back, I want to help you as much as I can." He gently kissed the top of your head.

You pressed yourself harder against his leg and continued to grind. "I want..." you trailed off, remembering who was next to you. You moaned when your clit rubbed against his leg and pressed your head against his chest. "J-jaskier, I need more. Please."

"I would, love, but I can't keep up." He looked to where Geralt had run off. "Where the hell is he?"

You grabbed his hand and had him touch your wet pussy. He could feel the heat through your pants.

"Please, Jaskier. It hurts," you whined into his chest.

He sighed when he realized that it would be a while until Geralt came back. "Okay, I'll help you."

He pulled down and off your pants and panties, exposing your wet cunt to the cold air of the night. He ran his fingers over your slit before slipping one inside, making you gasp in pleasure. He began to pump in and out of you, missing your g-spot by a few centimetres. After a while, he added another finger, making you moan loudly as he thrust his fingers into you, making your legs weak. You re-positioned yourself so your legs weren't so tired, and he hit your g-spot, which made you cry out.

"Yes, gods, keep-ah-going, please. Ah, right there," you whimpered.

Jaskier sped up his movements in hopes that if you reached climax, your heat would settle down until Geralt arrived. You gripped his shoulders tightly and ground against his hand as you rubbed your clit with your finger. 

"I'm gonna-ah!-gods!"

Your body stilled along with his hand as you came around his fingers and you moaned loudly. Your moans turned into pants and Jaskier removed his fingers, which were now covered in slick and cum, from you and looked at your flushed face.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

You looked at his fingers and took them into your mouth, sucking them clean of your juices. You then sat on your legs and whined.

"A little, but I really need a cock. Fuck," you breathed as you imagined a man's cock thrusting in and out of your pussy until his knot snapped.

"I'm sure Geralt will be back soon. Just hold on, okay?" He didn't like seeing you like this. You were his friend and it hurt him to see you in pain.

You straddled his waist and began to grind against his pelvis. "Fuck me, please," you whined.

"W-wait, we can't." He held his hands up.

"I need it." You leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when you smelled Geralt. You looked up at the alpha who dropped a dead deer to the ground beside him.

"I can take it from here, Jaskier," he told him.

"Oh, thank the gods. She would've fucked me dry," he said, relieved.

"A-alpha, please. I need a knot, please," you whined and began to crawl towards him.

"How long has she been like this?"

"A few minutes. I helped her out a little, but it doesn't seem to have worked that well."

"What did you do?"

"Fingers aren't enough. Please, Geralt," you said.

He knelt down next to you and tilted your chin up with his finger. "You'll feel better, little omega." He could feel his cock strain against his pants at the pheromones you were giving off and your whines.

You almost melted right there at hearing him call you that. "K-knot, please," you begged. Your eyes were now fully dilated and slick ran down the inside of your thighs. Neither went unnoticed.

Geralt fiercely pressed his lips against yours and explored your mouth with his tongue. You moaned into his mouth and leaned back until you were laying on the forest floor. He ran his hands up your sides and lifted your shirt up over your head before groping your breast.

"I-I'll just go," Jaskier said, feeling awkward watching his two friends make out and prepare to have sex.

"Don't," Geralt said. "There are still monsters out there."

"Watch," you moaned.

Geralt looked down at you with a smirk. "You like being watched, little omega?"

You shyly nodded your head and he pinched your nipple, making you cry out and arch your chest into his. He kissed up and down your neck, leaving hickeys and bites along the way; he made sure to steer clear of your scent gland. You reached down and cupped his erect cock through his pants, making him lightly gasp.

"I want it now, alpha. Please," you begged.

He let out a small growl. "Needy omega," he commented before pulling down and off his pants, causing his hard cock to spring free. He lined himself up with your entrance but didn't move.

You whined loudly. "Please, alpha! I need your cock so badly!"

He smirked before bottoming out in you in one, swift thrust. You cried out in pain and dug your nails hard into his arms. 

Geralt and Jaskier looked down at where you were connected and saw blood spill from you.

"Oh, my gods!" Jaskier exclaimed. 

"Y-you were a virgin," Geralt said with wide eyes.

You let your head fall back onto the ground and panted. "M-my parents never let me out during my heats. They wanted me to suffer by myself." The pain you were feeling shocked you back to sanity.

"I-I'm so sorry," Geralt said.

"Don't be. I'm just glad it was someone I trust and am close to." You smiled up at him weakly. You felt the heat in your stomach form again. "C-can you please start moving? I'm slipping."

Geralt pulled out of you slowly; he didn't want to hurt you any more than he already did, and pushed inside of you again, gentler this time. You lightly moaned at the sensation and loosened your grip on his arms.

"F-faster, alpha," you moaned. "Need more." You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer to you.

His grip on your waist tightened and he roughly slammed into you, making you moan loudly. You threw your head back as you felt him hit your g-spot over at over at a relentless pace. You arched your back and bared your neck to him in submission. You were gone.

"So good! More, more!" you screamed.

Geralt bent down and halted his thrusts to bite and suck your nipples, making you moan and whine. You didn't realize he moved his hand to rub at your clit, and you gasped in surprise. You tightened around him almost painfully as you felt your orgasm build quickly. He raised himself back up so he could thrust into you violently.

Tears started to spill from your eyes. "I'm gonna come!" You grabbed at the grass below you as you reached your peak. Your back arched more and you screamed as you came around his cock, your pussy fluttering around him. He stilled as he and Jaskier watched you come down, the beta shocked. When you laid back down again, you looked up at him, panting. "M-more, please," you whined. You rolled your hips against his.

"Slutty omega," he teased. He continued his thrusts into your dripping cunt and watched as you cried out in pleasure. "Who knew you were so hungry for cock?"

"O-only yours!" you managed. "So big, so g-good, alpha!" You squealed when he snapped his hips _hard_ against yours, hitting and pushing against your cervix. "Knot me, fill me up!"

"Oh, I will, little omega. Just be patient."

He continued to assault your recently-deflowered pussy that had cum and slick dripping from it and onto his cock. His grip on your waist was sure to leave bruises, but neither of you cared, in fact, you liked them. Your whines turned into small screams again and you tightened around him; you were going to come again.

"C-coming!"

"M-me too," he grunted out as he felt him reach his own orgasm. A few more thrusts and he pushed his knot deep into you as he filled you up with his cum. You screamed again as you came and dug your nails into his back. He groaned as he continued to coat your insides with his seed for two minutes. He looked down at you to make sure you were okay, and it seemed you were coming back to your senses. He cupped your cheek. "Are you okay?"

You panted and wiped sweat from your forehead. "Y-yeah." You looked down and saw how big his knot was. "We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?" You gave a small laugh. You then remembered that Jaskier saw it all and that you and Geralt had sex. Your face burned red and you covered it with your hands. "Oh, gods. I'm so fucking embarrassed." You groaned into your hands and covered your chest with your arms.

Jaskier placed your shirt over your breasts. "Here."

"Thanks, Jaskier." You uncovered your face and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about jumping on you." You didn't think it possible, but your face turned a deeper shade of red. "I asked you to _waaaaaatch,_ oh, my GODS! What the fuck?!"

Geralt chuckled. "It was the heat."

"And we had sex. I had sex, for the first time, with my friend! You're never gonna look at me the same." You covered your face again in shame.

He ripped your hands away from your face. "Hey! I will only ever look at you as my friend, nothing less," he said, sternly.

You whimpered slightly and looked away from him. "I hate being an omega," you half-joked. "So submissive and I melt at the slightest shows of dominance." You rolled your eyes. You then let out a deep sigh. "But, I'm really grateful for the both of you. Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course," Jaskier said. "We couldn't leave you in pain, now could we?"

You smiled up at him then looked back at Geralt. "So, how long are you going to stay inside me?"

"About an hour."

"An hour?!" you yelled. You groaned loudly. "I just wanna clean up and go to sleep!"

The two men chuckled.

When Geralt's knot finally deflated, he pulled out of you, causing some of his cum to spill onto the ground. You breathed a sigh of relief and cleaned yourself up and put your clothes back on before laying down and closing your eyes. You felt a large body lay behind you and arms wrap around you. You smiled a little.

"Thanks, Geralt," you said. Before long, you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a good friend, you help Jaskier with a boner, which sends Geralt into an early rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've had writer's block for like, a month.

After a heat-filled week, you finally took the time to eat and drink, gobbling down everything you set your eyes on.

"Wow. Guess a week without eating really takes its toll, huh?" Jaskier asked.

"Well, yeah," you said with a mouth full of bread. "When omegas go into heat, the only thing on their mind is to be bred. Taking care of ourselves goes out the window."

"You're going to eat that whole deer at this rate," Geralt commeneted.

"Well, _I'm sorry_ I was born an omega."

"Hey!" Jaskier yelled. "Stop that nonsense! Omegas aren't any less than betas and alphas."

You paused and looked at him for a second. "I guess..." You continued to scarf down any remains of food.

"I'll go out hunting again," Geralt said as he stood up.

"No!" you exclaimed. He looked at you with a raised brow, making you shrink. "Stay with me...please." You couldn't help it; after a week of having sex, you thought of him as your mate. You wanted him close all the time.

"You ate most of the deer, and we'll get more coin if I sell meat at the market," he explained. You let out a sour smell that painfully squeezed at his heart and he fought with the alpha inside of him to leave. "Besides, Jaskier will be here."

You shifted uncomfortably in your spot. "Yeah..."

"I'll be back in about an hour." He looked down at Jaskier. "Watch after her."

"Of course." He smiled and hugged you tightly. "We're thick as thieves."

You chuckled and hugged the bard back.

"I'll be going then." He walked off.

You and Jaskier let go of each other and he looked at you with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright? You seemed sad to see him go."

"Well, after a week of him helping me through my heat and taking my virginity, I feel...attached to him," you admitted.

"Oh, poor thing." He pulled you into his chest.

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, I've hardly seen Geralt show feelings towards _anyone_." He paused for a minute. "Well, save for you when you were nesting, now that I think about it."

"That was just his alpha reacting to a vulnerable omega," you groan.

"Shush with that. Now, you should bathe. There's a river nearby."

"Thanks, Jaskier." You pulled away from him.

"Of course, love." He kissed your forehead. 

You walked over to the river and shed your clothes before sinking into the cold water. You stood there for a moment as you tried to warm up and decided to start washing yourself so you could get out quicker. You waded around in the water and your foot brushed against a fish, scaring you and making you scream.

Jaskier ran over quickly. "What happened?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"My foot touched something," you admitted in a low voice, embarrassed that you reacted the way you did.

His eyes moved to your breasts and the water droplets that ran down your nude body. He was reminded of when Geralt sucked at your nipples and drilled into you, making you scream and moan in pleasure. His pants felt uncomfortably tight.

"W-well, I'll be going back to camp, then," he said, awkwardly and quickly left.

A few seconds later, you made your way back as well and placed your hand on Jaskier's shoulder, making him tense up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied as he tried to hide his erection. How could he get hard from seeing his friend? What was wrong with him?

Then, you could smell it--arousal. You sat down next to him. "Move your hands."

"Why?"

You grabbed his hands and moved them away from his lap to expose his erection. "I can smell it, Jaskier. Did you get hard from seeing me?"

"I'm disgusted with myself."

"Hey!" You cupped his cheek. "It's okay, it's normal. I'll admit that on a few occasions I've wondered what sleeping with you would be like." Your face turned red. "But, since I'm the cause, maybe I can be the solution..."

"I thought you had feelings for Geralt."

"Well, you helped me out when I was in heat, so I want to help you now." You smiled at him, your face still red. "Can I?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to," you said quickly. "I want to help my friend." You leaned in slowly to kiss him, trying to give him enough time to reject you, but he didn't.

It started slow, just letting each other see how the other tasted and then it became deeper. You let your tongue dance with his and cupped his hard dick through his pants, making him gasp against your mouth. You started to rub him, making him moan a little and you smiled. You straddled his waist and began to grind against him, pulling light moans from both of you. You took one of his hands and slowly guided it to inside your panties; you were already soaking wet. You got off of him to pull down your bottoms, and he did the same. His cock wasn't as thick as Geralt's, but it was long.

You positioned yourself over him, hovering over his cock and pressing it lightly against your entrance. "Are you ready?" you asked.

"Yes." He rested his hands on your waist.

You lowered yourself onto him, pulling a groan from both of you. When he was fully seated inside of you, you let out a gasp as the head of his cock pushed against your cervix. You rested your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself, your legs already threatening to shake.

"Fuck, you're tight," he whispered.

"I'm gonna start moving."

You raised yourself up before sliding back down, making your eyes roll back. You then sped up and unintentionally slammed down onto him, making you whimper. You continued your pace, yours and his orgasms building. You reached down and rubbed your clit, making you clench around him.

"I'm gonna come," he warned.

"Me too," you whined.

Right before you both hit your peak, you smelled Geralt nearby and looked over to see him watching you. You moaned loudly as you came and Jaskier pulled you off of him, spraying his cum on your shirt. You both sat there for a moment as you tried to catch your breath.

"I heard you scream," Geralt said.

Jaskier quickly looked over with wide eyes. "G-geralt. When did you-"

"A few minutes ago."

You looked up at him to see his erection twitching in his pants. His scent was different from usual--he smelled of burnt wood and cinnamon. You then realized that he was panting and clenching his jaw.

"Are you okay, Geralt?" you asked, still coming down from your high.

"Get off him," he growled.

Your heartbeat quickened and your pupils dilated. You felt like you were going into heat again.

You got off of Jaskier's lap as the alpha demanded, and immediately after, Geralt ripped your shirt off your body before wrapping his hand around your throat and pushing you to the ground. He rubbed your wet cunt that was dripping with slick from your orgasm.

"W-wait, Geralt!" you pleaded. "I just came!"

"Geralt!" Jaskier shouted.

Geralt turned to him, anger and jealousy in his eyes. "Shut it, bard." He turned back to you and began to kiss you roughly as he rubbed your clit.

"T-too much!"

"I'm sorry," he panted against your mouth. "Seeing you two put me into an early rut." He let go of your throat and kissed and licked up it before sitting up on his knees and pulling his cock free.

"That explains a lot." You looked at his ready knot and bit your lip. Honestly, coming once wasn't enough for you.

He lined himself up with your entrance and sheathed himself in your warmth, making you gasp out and dig your nails into his shoulder blades. He began at a rough, even pace with no intention of slowing down.

"T-too much!" you cried, feeling overstimulated already. Tears slid down your cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against your neck before biting it. He then started to rub the side of his face against your neck.

"J-jealous?" you managed. You dug your nails into his back as you arched your back and climaxed with a cry. Not long after you were done, you tried to relax your tense muscles. "S-slow down!"

"You're mine, omega," he nearly growled against your neck. "not his, or anyone else's, understand?"

A whine escaped your throat at his show of dominance, and extra slick from you coated his cock as it continued to piston in and out of your cunt.

More tears spilled from your eyes, and Jaskier became worried.

"Geralt, I think you're being too rough," the bard said.

"It's fine, J-jaskier." Geralt thrust sharply at the other man's name coming from your lips, making you yelp. "I was just h-helping him with a p-problem, Geralt." The alpha licked up your neck and stopped at your scent gland to smell it, his hips not stopping. "N-not like this, Geralt. Not when it's the only thing c-clouding your mind."

"I want you to be mine," he said after lining his face up with yours, your lips inches from each other's.

You cupped his cheek and he slowed down slightly. "Not tonight, not like this."

He picked back up the same ruthless pace from before and you cried out again, the pleasure coming too soon and too fast all at once. Your insides clenched around him and spasmed along with the rest of your body, pulling a scream from your mouth.

Your body went limp with tiredness and you looked up at the alpha. "Come, please," you asked, wanting it to be over so your body could rest.

He positioned himself so he was on only his knees again and grabbed your waist as he continued to stir up your insides. "It will be, little omega." He started to snap his hips to yours rougher, hitting and making your cervix hurt, but you bore with it as you felt him twitch before pushing his knot into you and coming with a groan.

A tear slid down your face once more and you wiped your eyes, relieved that the overwhelming pleasure was over, and you remembered that his knot was still inside you.

"You're an excellent lover, but _fuck_ , you have too much stamina," you said with a small chuckle.

He pressed his forehead to yours and grabbed the sides of your face. "I'm sorry," he nearly whispered.

"You were rutting, it's okay. I'm not angry with you. But you have to understand, I don't have any romantic feelings for Jaskier; I was only helping him with a...problem."

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit sore. Nothing I'm not used to by now." You chuckled again.

* * *

When his knot shrank, you both laid together by the fire with Jaskier on the other side and listened to the crackling, took in each other's scents and interlocked your fingers.


End file.
